Xander's A Hero!
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: The Scoobies learn about the events during The Zeppo when Jack returns to exact his revenge. [Completed]
1. Chapter 1 Finding out

Xander's a Hero??!!

Spoilers- up to The Zeppo, S3 but with alternate ending- Jack O'Toole didn't get eaten by Oz, he followed Xander out the door instead.

Disclaimer- In no way do I own the following characters; I just steal them away in the night and make them dance for my amusement. DANCE PUPPET BOY DANCE!

Note- This ended much differently then I originally thought it would, I hope you like it anyway.

&&&

Xander looked around him and sighed contentedly. "This is the life, nice day, plenty of food, hanging with my buds and it's light on the work or world danger."

Buffy grinned and leaned back against the tree under which they had spread their lunchtime picnic. "You're right, I'm loving life right now."

Making a face at the chocolate frosting that had coated her fingers Willow looked up. She shaded her eyes and glanced around at all the students that had taken advantage of the sunny day to congregate outside. "You wouldn't think the world almost ended the other day."

Oz shrugged and grabbed yet another sandwich. "Denial is a wonderful thing."

Buffy watched as he demolished the sandwich. "Yeah well, all I can say is slayer healing is a wonderful thing." She waved her arm, now free of the cast, about. Buffy made a face at Oz. "You know for a short guy you can really eat."

Oz raised an eyebrow. "Side effect, the wolf is always hungry."

Buffy nodded understanding; "Right." She groaned and nudged Xander. "Uh oh Cordelia sighting, 12 o'clock."

Cordelia sauntered over and stopped beside Xander. "Hello all."

Xander smiled up at her. "Hey Cordy, time for your daily insult?"

She faltered. "Umm yes actually."

He patted the spot beside him. "Sit down, you can join the picnic."

Startled Cordy agreed and sat with them. To begin with the conversation was jilted and filled with awkward silences, but they soon fell into the rhythm they once shared. A shadow fell over the happy picnickers. They all looked up, shading their eyes against the harsh sun.

"Jack O'Toole, what can we do for you?" Buffy asked coolly.

Jack sneered down at her. "Nothing right now Summers, but check back in a few hours once I'm done with your buddy. It's actually Harris I've got the beef with."

Xander stood and faced him. "I thought I told you not to show your face around here again, Jack."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, like I was going to listen to you." He poked Xander in the chest. "What can you do to me?"

Xander looked up from examining his fingernails. "You know I could have sworn you had a couple of friends the other night. Wonder what happened to them?"

Jack looked a little less sure of himself. "You got lucky Harris, they were distracted by that demon with all the tentacles."

Xander smirked. "You believe what ever you want to believe Jack."

Buffy looked confused. "What… what are you talking about?"

Jack grinned evilly. "Harris killed 3 of my innocent friends. What do ya think of the golden boy now huh?"

Cordelia stood and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing with anger. "He wouldn't do that, he's not like you."

Xander put a hand on her shoulder. "They were zombies, Cordy."

Cordelia deflated slightly. "Oh so you would do that. Wait, how did you do that?"

Jack rolled his eyes, he was sick of all this talking. He reached forward, pushing Cordelia out of the way and yanking Xander forward. Xander rolled with the movement, his soldier training coming back to him easily. He landed on his feet, unbalancing Jack. Jack growled and charged Xander again, this time Xander stretched out his leg as he sidestepped, tripping Jack before placing his arm in a painful lock.

By this time the fight had drawn quite a crowd. It was unknown for anyone to challenge Jack O'Toole, let alone someone like Xander Harris. A gasp ran through the crowd as Jack wrenched his arm out of the hold and pulled out his hunting knife. He slashed at Xander, who jumped back a feral grin gracing his features. With a lightening fast move Xander kicked out at the knife, causing it to fly out of Jack's hand and imbed itself in the trunk of a nearby tree, just missing Jonathan's head.

Shaking off the look of disbelief Jack swung at Xander. He caught Jack's fist, forcing him to turn his body. Xander lashed out, catching Jack in the side of the head with his open hand. Jack stumbled, and then fell as Xander landed a sidekick to his stomach. He rolled, preparing to rise when he felt a foot in between his shoulder blades.

After securing Jack's hands behind his back Xander hauled him to his feet. He glanced towards his friends, who were frozen in shock. "Hey Buff, can you get that knife out please? Buff? Buffy?"

Buffy, eyes wide with shock, nodded numbly and pulled the out the knife. Jonathan still stood beneath it, shaking and occasionally let out a strangled 'eeep'.

Nudging Jack forward Xander led the way to the library, people stopping to stare as Xander forced Jack down the halls. Jack began to struggle as he was pushed through the library doors. "You're not going to get away with this Harris."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

Giles came rushing out of his office. "Dear lord! What is going on here?"

Xander pushed Jack into a chair. "Jack decided to come back and cause some problems, didn't cha Jack?"

Jack glared at Xander. "I'm gunna get you for this Harris."

Xander snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Giles grabbed Xander's arm and took him off to the side of the room. "I'm aware that you are having problems with this boy but is all this really necessary?"

Xander shook Giles's hand loose, his face grim. "Look this isn't simple high school revenge. He's a zombie, check for a pulse even."

Giles stopped next to Jack's chair. "Excuse me." Giles took Jack's wrist; he frowned and moved his fingers down the wrist. Giles's frown deepened as he placed two fingers on the side of Jack's neck.

Jack shook off Giles and began to rise from the chair. "This is ridiculous, I'm out of here." His shirt pulled tight, emphasizing the bullet wounds on his chest.

Giles pushed him back into his chair. "I don't think so. You're going to tell us what you are doing here."

Unnoticed by the others Xander slipped out of the library, suddenly not caring what Jack was planning. The others could handle it anyway. Xander walked quickly through the halls; he just didn't want to be here right now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles stood over Jack, who was scowling and refusing to answer any questions. Giles frowned at him and turned back to the others. "Willow, Oz, you two go into the stacks and find those books on the reanimated dead. Buffy, in my office there is a watchers journal on my desk and Cordelia, some rope if you would be so kind?"

The four turned to follow their orders but were stopped by a sharp scream of pain. They turned back, but only saw Jack whimpering in his chair and Giles calmly cleaning his glasses.

Jack whimpered again. "Alright, I'll talk. Just… don't do that again."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Silence reigned in the library, each Scooby consumed by their thoughts. Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it with a snap. Cordelia had taken to pacing the library floors; she stopped. "Are you sure you have the right Xander Harris?"

Buffy shot her a look. "Because there are so many in Sunnydale."

Cordelia sighed irritably. "It just doesn't sound like him, that's all."

"Doesn't it?" Willow questioned. "I mean we all pushed him away and you know what Xander gets like when we do that."

Oz just raised an eyebrow in agreement and rubbed Willow's back.

Giles put his hands in his pockets. "I think we all underestimated Xander. We should be careful not to do so again."

Jack snorted and mumbled to himself. Buffy looked over at him. "So what do we do with ungrateful dead over here?"

"Umm?" Giles looked up, slightly unfocused. "Oh, just kill him."

Buffy smiled. "Okie dokie."

Jack scrambled out of his chair and ran for the door. With the air of someone with all the time in world Buffy got out of her chair and grabbed a throwing axe. Casually she let it fly, catching Jack at the neck just as he had reached the doors. His head toppled off his body, rolling until it hit the leg of the table.

Buffy leaned against the table. "So what do we do now? We can't just pretend we don't know."

Giles smiled slightly. "We trust him to do what's right."

Cordelia sniffed disdainfully. "Xander?"

Giles swung around to glare mildly at her until she lowered her gaze to the floor. Giles stared into space. "I believe there's a lot more to that boy then meets the eye."


	2. Chapter 2 With The Forgiveness

Xander's a Hero??!!

Disclaimer- In no way do I own the following characters; I just steal them away in the night and make them dance for my amusement.

Note- Again with the completely different direction to what I thought when I started. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.

Big thanks to my reviewers:

_Koos_

_RobClark_

_WBH21C_

_Buffy fan_

_Layce 74_

_Jane McCartney_

_Rain Dancer2_

_Minkis_- hehe, Xander Mojo, good term, I like it.

_Terri-_ glad you like my Giles, he's one of my favourite characters.

_Feltons-babe90099_- Well it looks like you got more Xander/Cordy, hope you like it.

_KColl2003-_ The fight scene was my favourite part.

&&&

Chapter 2

Xander did his usual shuffle through the halls of Sunnydale High, his shoulders slumped and hands thrust in his pockets. A sea of students parted before him, whispers all combining to create a low buzzing sound. It kind of reminded him of that time he had Amy do that love spell for him, except this time he knew they were all gossiping about the fight he had with Jack yesterday. No one could really believe it, Jack O'Toole was the biggest bully Sunnydale High had ever seen and then suddenly Alexander Harris, who had been bullied, teased and had his lunch money stolen since he started school, came out of nowhere with some kick-ass moves and had beaten him.

Most of the school had sneered at Cordelia when she had first started publicly dating him. They had looked him up and down; taking in his unfashionable clothes, the dopey grin that seemed to permanently reside on his face, his weird friends and the excessive amount of time they would spend in the library with that creepy librarian. They just couldn't see why Cordelia Chase, undisputed queen of Sunnydale High, head cheerleader and most popular student, would even allow him to breath in the same room let alone date him.

They had laughed when their break up became public, whispering to each to other that that was what Cordelia got for daring to date below her station. She had broken the unspoken high school code and because of that she had deserved everything that had happened to her.

Now, however, they were starting to re-evaluate him. Okay, so Xander Harris was no longer the pathetic wannabe that was good for a quick put down or taunt any more. He was no longer an easy target when Buffy Summers wasn't around. He had defeated O'Toole without raising a sweat, and he was damn scary looking while he did it.

The bell rang, causing a riot within the students as they pushed their way to their classrooms and tried to avoid Xander. Within minutes the hall in which Xander was walking had completely cleared. A sardonic smiled graced his features, after years of contempt and indifference they were now scared of him. It was something new, something that he didn't like.

A pair high heels clacked against the tiles behind him. His shoulders and back tensed; he had expected to be called into the Principal's office about yesterday's events. He stopped as a familiar voice called out to him. He spun; shocked to see Cordelia standing in the middle of the hall.

"Cordy, what are you doing here?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I go to school here."

He frowned at her. "What are doing following me?"

She glared at him. "It's a free country I can go any where I like."

Xander held his hands up in front of him defensively. "Right, sorry 'o' mistress."

Xander continued his way down the hall, Cordelia falling in step with him. She looked around the empty building. "So, you going to class?"

Xander shook his head. "Nah, thought I'd go see how the incident with Jack went yesterday. No big evil?"

Cordelia studied him for a second before casually shaking her head. "No, I don't think he actually had anything planned. Even if he did, Buffy killed him dead, so no big alarm."

"Why are you doing this, Cordy?"

Cordelia faltered. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "Maybe it's because I saw a different side to you yesterday."

Xander snorted. "Yeah, everyone did. I think I scared them." He admitted, his voice small.

"Oh, Xander, you didn't, you couldn't." Her tender tone softened the harsh words.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Then why is everyone running over each other to get away from me?"

Cordelia placed a hand on his arm, bringing him to a halt. "They finally saw you, Xander. They saw you the way I do… did. I think they realized what an amazingly strong person you are." She poked a hard muscle. "Physically and mentally. And when you faced Jack like that, they probably realized that they shouldn't act they normally would around you. Everyone has a breaking point, Xander, and after all these years of being bullied you reached yours."

"But-," Xander protested.

"No," Cordelia interrupted him. "You're not like him, you are not turning into your father. The very fact that you hate the thought of people being scared of you tells me that."

Xander peered down at her. "Why are you being so nice to me? You usually can't wait to injure me with your words."

Cordelia looked down at her feet, her lip caught between her teeth as she mentally debated her choice of words. "You hurt me, Xander. A lot. You were my first real relationship, I mean one where you actually care for each other and tell each other stuff you never tell anyone else and hurt if they hurt. I would have given up everything for you; all you would have had to do was ask. When I saw you with Willow," Cordelia swallowed back tears. "I wanted to die, it felt like my heart was being ripped inch by inch from chest."

Xander exhaled heavily. "God, you will never know how sorry I am about that. I… We never meant for that to happen. I don't even know why we did it, it was like one minute she was Willow my best buddy and then suddenly she was Willow and she was a girl."

Cordelia nodded. "And she was taken, she and Oz were getting pretty serious. You were jealous."

"No I wasn't," Xander denied. He shrugged sheepishly at her glare. "Okay, so maybe I was a little. But we were getting serious too, I even thought about marrying you, Cordy."

"What?" She was still with shock.

"I did, but every time I saw our life together it turned into a snapshot of my parents marriage. You bitter and angry about being held back by me and me drunk and sick of being yelled at."

Cordy smiled sadly up at him. "Silly man. I never would let you drink, the fumes would stain the house."

Xander grinned. "Of course, how foolish of me to think such things." He sobered and looked down at her uncertainly. He opened his arms, sighing gratefully as she stepped into them and leant her head against his chest. He held her tightly to him, burying his face in her hair, a lone tear trailing down his cheek and into her hair. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She turned her face up. "I know." She whispered.

"I was so stupid."

"No argument here."

"Gee, thanks, Cordy. Feeling the love here."

"Jack told us, you know." Cordelia abruptly changed the subject.

Xander tensed. "I thought he might, how bad was it?"

Cordelia shrugged as best she could around his embrace. "Giles took it well, Willow blamed herself, Oz said nothing and Buffy was just happy she got to kill something."

"Giles was all yoda-ish?"

Cordelia giggled. "Yeah, he kept going on about how we underestimated you."

"Really?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of funny. They were all like, whoa Xander's a hero. Idiots, I could have told them that."

Xander stared down at her in shock. "You think I'm a hero?"

She snuggled into his chest to avoid looking at him. "You're my hero, you saved me, Xander."

"I did?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay?"

Xander nodded dumbly. He stroked her hair and leant his cheek against the top of her head. "I still love you, Cordy."

Her frightened voice was slightly muffled. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I don't think I'll ever stop. The real question is can you ever forgive me?"

She rubbed her cheek against his shirt. "I think I might be able to, in time, after lots of gifts and attention."

"I can do that." Xander whispered hopefully.

"And I could let you do that. After all if Oz can forgive Willow then I can be mature too and make you jump through hoops to get my forgiveness." Her eyes scanned the hall, brightening as they fell a very familiar door. She pulled back, a cautious smile on her face. "I think we should celebrate."

Xander followed her gaze, a large happy grin on his face. "I think you may be right."

Cordelia shrugged out of his arms, grabbing a hold of his hand. She pulled him into the Janitors closet, the door closing with a bang on their merry laughter.

&&&&&&&&&

Xander peered out of the slightly ajar door, his hair sticking up all over his head. He scanned the empty halls, motioning to Cordelia as soon as he was sure the coast was clear. She stepped out, frantically trying to smooth her hair. Xander grinned down at her and grabbed her hand, swinging it between them.

"Don't think I'm going to be nice to you all the time now." Cordelia warned.

"Wouldn't think of it."

"Just because we're together again doesn't give you immunity."

"I know."

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I don't still hate you."

Xander beamed. "I love you too, Cordy."

"And if you ever cheat on me again, I'll disembowel you with my nail file."


End file.
